1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a hat caddy and more specifically to a device for effectively holding a hat in a manner and position simulative of the position that the hat would take when placed on a person's head and maintaining the shape of the hat without leaving any marks on the hat. The device includes a generally frustoconical hat form which is inserted into the hat with the form being generally oval shaped in plan configuration for shaping the hat. The device also includes a hanger bracket and adjustable arms forming a supporting linkage assembly to enable the hat to be supported from various supporting structures including but not limited to a vertical wall surface or the like, a horizontal desk or tabletop surface, the top edge of a seatback such as in a vehicle, on a dashboard of a vehicle, or in any other desired location with the adjustment features enabling the hat to be positioned generally in the attitude that the hat would assume when placed on a person's head.